Question: Solve for $x$ : $34 = -2x$ $x =\,$
Solution: Divide both sides by $-2$ : ${\dfrac{\color{black}{34}}{-2}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{-2x}}{-2}} $ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the quotient is positive. When the signs are different, the quotient is negative. $-17= \dfrac{\cancel{-2}x}{\cancel{-2}}$ $x = -17$